A Different Kind Of Pain
by gaaraluver45
Summary: Sasuke ditched his older brother and his girlfriend for another woman. Sakura and Itachi find comfort in one another, sharing a deeper passion then either one realized. - Oneshot. Somewhat lemon.


"You hold so what is dear and let it go once you're done with it. I'm done with you."

Itachi Uchiha, pressed the end button to his call and slammed his cell phone shut. He put his hands in his pockets and stared at the ground for a couple of minutes. Rain started to fall on top of him, making him look toward the sky, letting them drop on his face.

A small sigh escaped his lips before he proceeded his way toward a small cafe that was still open, even at nine at night. Itachi stopped and looked back at a woman he passed who he deemed oddly familiar. She stopped too, but was staring ahead of her instead of behind her.

The rain was so blinding he couldn't tell who she was from behind, but when she turned around he sure did recognize her. She smiled at him, that same gentle smile that he fell in love with. Itachi put his hand up and gave her a small wave into which she returned.

"Hi professor."

He mumbled a small hello, before nodding and turning away. Sakura stopped him, by grabbing his arm and holding onto it for dear life.

"Don't go, I'll join you." Her eyes were pleading, as if they were saying she was tired of being alone. Itachi turned away and smiled, knowing her exact pain. Since Sasuke chose a woman over his own brother, he too was alone.

"Fine, Sakura. But I don't want any other professor seeing us."

They both walked into the cafe, getting into a booth and sitting across from one another. Itachi sat with his back toward the door so no one would know it was him.

"Life seems so empty now, huh?"

"Words can't progress the way I feel about the situation."

"Sasuke left both of us for another woman, how about that?"

Itachi chuckled dryly at her comment, before shifting more comfortably in his seat. Soon enough a waitress came to their booth and they both ordered. Once their drinks came, the pair were awkwardly staring at one another.

"I wouldn't let him touch me."

"Glad to hear it, he was cheating anyway."

"We dated for almost two years and never did anything." She sighed. It was pathetic, she had to admit.

He smiled at her and let his hand brush over hers, before grabbing the sugar for his iced tea. She sucked in her breath and quickly exhaled. Her face flushed out of nervousness, and Itachi quirked an eyebrow at her. Sakura blamed it on the heat and fanned her face, as it to put on the act.

"I never meant for this to happen, I thought it was harmless."

A smile appeared on her face, before falling away. She looked at her lap and figeted with the hem of her skirt. "It's okay, I saw it coming. I can't have children."

Itachi was taken aback by the comment and stared at her with sad eyes. She _loved_ kids, and it just wasn't fair to her.

"Sakura, if I could help..."

He grew quiet when the waitress returned with their food and put in front of them. Sakura didn't even realize how hungry she was until the food was there. She smiled and began to eat.

Once they were finished with their meal, Itachi paid for it no matter how many times she refused. They stood outside for a few minutes, in front of each other, while wondering what to say. The rain continued falling on top of them, allowing them to become soaked.

She started trembling and he noticed. Itachi removed his jacket and set it upon her shoulders, knowing it wouldn't do much, but it covered her non-jacket self. Sakura smiled and began to walk, until he stopped her in her tracks.

"Sakura, I know I made a mistake. I want you to know, I will fix it."

Sakura shook her head. "I don't love Sasuke, I never have. I've always loved another."

Suddenly Itachi felt hurt, betrayed and even a little broken. He didn't know who he was, but felt as though he was the luckiest man in the world. Although that _man_ should be him.

"Oh I hope he returns your feelings."

"He does, I can see it in his eyes right now."

Itachi realized she WAS talking about him and felt his heart skip a beat. She returned his feelings, but he couldn't help but feel as if she would be taken away. He would take that risk.

Sakura stood on her tip-toes and kissed him on the lips, which he returned with much eagerness. He grabbed her arms tightly and squeezed, as if she was never going to return.

Their kiss lasted for a minute, before they finally pulled back for air. Itachi grabbed her hand and held it the whole way while they went to his apartment.

Once they made it back to his apartment, they started peeling their soaked clothes off one another. They bit, kissed, caressed, and teased with one another.

Then he entered her, making her cry out his name.

Itachi moved within her gently, trying not to hurt her too much. Then he entered his seed into her, collasping next to the tired girl. Sakura rubbed his hair until they both fell asleep.

The next morning he found she was gone. Sakura had to collect her things from Sasuke's house and move to another location before her stuff was destroyed.

Itachi opened the newspaper and read a boy has died in a tragic accident.

_Twenty year old died yesterday at 11:00 P.M. right after leaving a cafe that evening. Some say he was going eighty in a thirty miles per hour zone and crashed right into a truck. Sasuke Uchiha had a girlfriend by the name of Karin, who disappeared the same night._

He felt tears stinging into his eyes. His little brother saw them two together and knew they left together. He killed his little brother. Itachi noticed Sakura standing beside him and gently holding onto his shoulders. She rubbed them and whispered sweet things into his ear.

"We're being punished for what we've done."

Five weeks later Sakura finds out she is pregnant.

"Itachi, what are we going to name the child?"

"I was thinking if it was a boy, we could name it Sasuke."

Sakura smiled and nodded, kissing the top of her fiancee's head. It seemed sudden for them to get married, but they thought it was best.

"We've felt pain, but this is a different kind of pain."

Itachi rubbed his hand over Sasuke's name on his tombstone. "I'm not a loyal brother." Tears fell again, as he remembered the last words he said to him.

Sasuke put a hand upon his brother's shoulder and Itachi felt it. But when he looked, he saw no one standing behind him and the tears started up again. Once he and Sakura left, Sasuke still stood by his tombstone, smiling to himself.

"I miss you guys..."

**Due to certain tragedies such as car accidents, we never know when we're going to take our last breath. Remember those who died because of drinking and driving or those who died because of a drunk driver. Sometimes we take life for granted, but we need to know how special it really is.**

R.I.P.


End file.
